Desire
by What's up dawwwgg
Summary: Neo awakens from a strange dream, and questions weather or not it is real. Note: If something jumps to another thing, that was an accident. I am trying to separate aspects of the story to set up a time system, but the site doesn't recognized it. Please bear with me
1. Chapter 1

Neo awoke in his apartment after having a particularly strange dream.

He'd dreamt that he was taken into interrogation, with three official looking men, where they knew every aspect about his life, including information that he had never told anyone, besides for clients, before.

The strangest part of all was what had happened near the end of his dream... He had gotten 'bugged', like he was an unsuspecting user on the web, caught by the vicious side of the internet. Neo was utterly confused as to what in the hell had made him dream of such a thing, and as to why he had woken up in his bed.. He had only slept away from his computer seldom times in recent memory. And actually.. he found that he didn't remember much of the day before, and where the real and the dream began.

"I've got to spend more time away from the digital world," Neo began, "it must be taking a toll on my memory.."

As the day went on, he kept thinking back to what he had labeled as a dream, and the more he thought, the more he began to think of the occurrence as reality. He had also begun to think about the people in his dream, and how strangely they had acted. The man who had spoken to him in the small room spoke uniquely to anyone else he had ever known or saw.

He also looked and was different compared to his colleagues, having a receding hairline, and seeming like he was the 'leader' of the group, commanding the other two to do what he wanted.

Neo had begun to take an interest in the unusual man, not just his mannerisms, but his looks. Although he had considered himself to be heterosexual, this man was different. His sudden fascination with the man had led him into wanting to seek him out, if he was real that is.


	2. Chapter 2

Neo had no idea where to start looking for the agent, but had decided after almost an afternoon of thought to hunt for the man around local areas. Top on his list was the park, where most of the people in the area would reside.

He felt strange in public, he barely ever went out into public view if he wasn't going to his work, getting food for the week, or for business meet ups. It didn't matter to him if anyone was looking at him, since it may prompt 'the man of his dreams' (literally) to appear.

Occasionally during his search, he felt his stomach ache, it didn't seem to last long, but it definitely existed, that was for sure.

He had begun to think if it was because of what he had dreamt..

_My search is going no where.. _Neo had begun to think, after he had wasted the better half of his day on this counterproductive search. There was really no meaning behind this, he just felt as if it was something he was meant to do.

After another hour or so of searching and scouting for the mysterious man, he had decided to call it quits for the day, and pursue this again in a different location the next day.

"Mister Anderson.." the familiar man spoke, "what are you looking for?"

Neo turned around in the dimly lit and quite cramped alleyway as soon as he'd heard that voice, his search finally seemed to be over. "Looking for you," Neo began, "I have been searching for you since I had awoken some nights before-I couldn't resist you."

The agent like man stood in front of him, his expression not changing as he spoke, "I could say the same for you Mister Anderson."

Neo was taken aback by this information. He didn't expect the man to feel the same. What made him a little uncomfortable though is how he said his name. It was different than how he had heard him say it before in their first encounter.

After his first set of thoughts had passed, he had a burning question, one that he had to know the answer to.

"Who are you?"

The man in front of him mulled over whether or not he should reveal his identity to the seemingly unworthy man. After what felt like hours of silence, he spoke.

"Smith. I am Agent Smith." He informed the desperate man.

"_Smith..." _Neo muttered under his breath.

"Smith, will I ever see you again?" He asked shortly after what was said last.

"Yes, in the soon future." The agent stated.

Neo felt conflicted about the answer he was given. He desperately wanted to be with the man for as long as he desired.

"Where and when will I be able to find you?" Neo blurted out.

Smith stood there in silence once more, thinking over his decisions. He finally decided, "The coming Wednesday, at the nightclub. Be there by 3PM."

_The nightclub? What on Earth would make him want to meet me there? _Neo thought to himself, as the agent walked off into the dark abyss of the night.


End file.
